The Yellow Piano
by KimiSotobata
Summary: Well, this is a cracky story... OH WELL:U 2P!Ameriko's mother adopted Ludwig, a blind boy who has speech problems. He became obsessed with the piano. That obsession led Amelia to madness...


A/N:

Ooh! Yay! Another Hetalia fanfic…although this one is NOT as happy as my Italy story ^^;

It's Kimi again. What's up? XP

I'm still waiting for my reader insert to go through.. :I

BOOOOORED. But please enjoy, a strange pairing, Fem!2P!America and Blind!Germany..And apparently, the two are now related..My mind is messed up. Where did my A's in history go? XD

BAH-DUM-DA-DUM-BIIIING!

Amelia winced as her little brother, Luddy hit the wrong key on his piano for the forty-third time that day.

She knew that; because, it was her who was stuck watching over 'Mommy's precious little-wittle angel,' the damned boy who was utterly hapless at the age of twelve because he was born with a birth defect that made him lose almost all of his sight, as well as his power of speech. It was no wonder his original parents had abandoned him. Ludwig was definitely a charity case.

Amelia had tried to ignore it for the duration of the day; she'd finished her chores and homework without flinching, but since school had ended for the summer, she had to endure the cruel butchering of Chopin's masterpieces for eight -or-so hours per-day, sometimes more, since her mother usually didn't get home until twelve-thirty at night.

She knew days before that she would grow to regret the day she had let her brother listen to an old Beethoven CD. He quickly started to pine for a miniature grand piano for himself, and of course, coming from a doting family, was given one within a day. It was an ugly little thing; with yellow, splotchy paint that was slowly crawling off the scratched wooden surface; keys that always seemed to resemble the sound of a cat being gutted like a fish at the market; and, what she loathed the most, a large pacer that he said helped him keep timing.

The sound of that drove her mad, TICK-TOCK, TICK-TOCK.

Amelia argued that there was no need for timing, since his renditions of decade-old pieces were terrible.

Ludwig would start crying. She'd start lashing out at him, yelling profanities at his weaknesses.

As a last-ditch effort to get her two children to cooperate, their mother had rented a remote cabin on a beach-island for the three of them to share over break. The problem was, though, that she would still have to report to work, leaving her son and daughter to fend for themselves for the majority of the day.

"Bonding time." She'd told herself.

Bonding time.

So, here Amelia was, fixing mac-and-cheese for her brother, who was still banging away at the worn keys, strangling out bloodcurdling sounds that sent angry chills down her spine.

BAH-DUM-DA-DUM-BIIIING!

TICK-TOCK, TICK-TOCK.

She winced again.

Soon, her brother's concert paused, and began again. He was probably resetting the timer.

It was true that he'd gotten better since their mother picked up the piano from a thrift store, but Amelia couldn't bear it any longer.

Her brother started splaying his fingers over the keys again.

BAH-DUM-DA-DUM-BIIIING!

TICK-TOCK, TICK-TOCK.

Over the clamor, she yelled, "OI, LUDWIG! GET YOUR LUNCH BEFORE I THROW IT AWAY!"

He stopped playing again.

"Lemme just finish this line, Amelia. I'm darn close to gettin' it down-pat."

BAH-DUM-DA-DUM-BIIIING!

TICK-TOCK, TICK-TOCK.

She gritted her teeth and put his plate down on the table. "It's here, get it now, or I'm throwing it away."

"You're awful mean, Amelia. I just needa practice this line."

"I don't give a damn about being nice. I practice hours on end on my baseball, but do you see me whinin'? After you finish lunch, I want you to go on an adventure, 'kay?"

"But Mama said-"

Amelia jutted her hands into her hips. "Mama isn't here. And I'm sure that you've been itching to go for a little hike, right?"

He sighed. "I can't even see that well…"

"YOU'RE GOING FOR A WALK."

"Fine, fine! Don' get yur panties in a knot!"

Later that day, when her brother had just left the house, Amelia dragged the rusty axe she'd found in the shed and reduced the piano to a morose pile of splinters. When her brother returned home, he sensed that something was wrong, and in a blind fury, threw herself at his older sister, unaware that she still held her weapon.

Overcome with anger, Amelia tried to contain her anger, but it was to no avail, as soon enough, her brother was now in little splinters, too. Maybe more bloody, but still as cruel.

BAH-DUM-DA-DUM-BIIIING!

CRACK-CRACK-SPLAT!

She dug a shallow pit and threw the yellow piano smithereens and her brother's bloody remains in, along with the axe. Amelia covered it with the crumbly beach dirt and plenty of tree branches. Later on, she figured, that's how Ludwig would've wanted it.

Amelia told her worried mother that her brother had left the house in a daze, claiming that he'd left his toys outside. Maybe he'd strayed the path, she supposed?

Her mother left Amelia alone that night; she'd have to cross across the island to get the mainland police notified about her missing brother. She told Amelia that she wouldn't be home until the next morning, be safe.

From what, Amelia couldn't possibly figure out. That wretched yellow piano was gone forever.

That night, as Amelia cocooned herself in her blankets, she heard a faint sound of TICK-TOCK. TICK-TOCK. TICK-TOCK.

It got louder.

And then,

BAH-DUM-DA-DUM-BIIIING!

TICK-TOCK, TICK-TOCK.

CRACK-CRACK-SPLAT!

Soon, the sound was deafening.

Amelia dug her face up from her pillow and looked to the doorway. A slightly-transparent visage of her brother was there, his eyes blank.

He smiled; his words were crooked and slurred.

"Amelia, I durn' told yeh. Lemme pra-practice jus' one mur time. I'd reckon that my Chopin piece was almurst done. Almust done."

She started to hyperventilate.

"And yer deestroyeed my pianer. That special one Mama gave me."

Amelia couldn't help but stare at the axe he held in his hand, dragging it on the floor as he approached her bed.

"Yer' turn to meet the same end as me pretty yeller' piano, Amelia. Yer' turn!"  
He raised it above her head, and as she squeezed her eyes shut, the world went black.

Endnote:

Just so you guys know, this was originally a horror-story I turned in for my creative writing course. I wouldn't have normally written something like this…

Maybe XD

But yeah. It's odd. 2P!Fem!America cutting up Blind!Ludwig over a stupid piano XD

Reviews and faves are very much appreciated 33


End file.
